Identity Theft
by angelathene
Summary: A Roguecentric reworking of the Xmen:Evolution story using the comicverse storyline more. Looks at Rogue's story starting from manifestation of her power and exploring what having multiple identities in her head does to her. Will be Romy later.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: My first story ever. I love rogue-centric fics and so decided to do one telling her story as I've always seen it starting from the manifestion of her power and exploring what having all these different identities in her head does to her. There will be Romy later (possibly a lot) because in my opinion you can't have a Rogue fic without romy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men and am making no profit from this story.

As he ran Cody could hear his harsh breathing, in-and-out, and the hard rhythmic sound of his feet hitting the ground. He paid no heed to the sharp branches reaching out and scratching at his legs or the rocks making the ground uneven and unstable. He just kept running ignoring everything else. Even ignoring the fact that he didn't know why he was running. As he reached his home he finally slowed down. Finally felt safe. He walked over to the pond next to the house feeling the need to take a cool drink from the murky water after his run. Slowly, chest heaving from exertion, he reached the bank of the pond and bent down. Then he froze. Then everything froze. He blinked hard at his reflection. Jumped up in disbelief rubbing his eyes as if they were the problem here. Looking back at the water Cody saw a 16 year old girl with beautiful auburn curls accentuated by a shocking ivory streak, a heart shaped face, and green eyes looking wild, confused, and lost. Suddenly a sharp pain struck his head and he was on his knees with her hands to her temples trying to make it all stop. Disjointed memories flashed through his mind. "Hey Marie wanna dance". She saw herself at the dance, innocent and carefree as they moved about Dean's living room floor. She felt her hands on Marie's hips as they swayed to the music. He saw through her eyes as he leaned down for a kiss. She saw the happiness in her eyes change suddenly to shock as something went terribly wrong. She felt his panic as he tried to pull away. She felt the pull of her deadly kiss drawing away his life as the world went black forever.

Well that's that for now. Please give me some constructive critiscm since I'm new at this and am a bit lost, but please no flames (I am a sensitive soul).


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: well here's another chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men and am making no profit from this story. Bummer.

With a deep shuddering inhalation Marie tried to pull together the pieces in her mind that belonged to her. She didn't understand what had happened or what was happening to her, but she understood one thing for sure: there was an intruder in her mind. Animal instincts kicked in and she did what came naturally, pushed the intruder away. She heard a voice in her mind yelling in anguish and anger "Get me out of here! Please God! Somebody help me!", but she did her best to ignore these cries and forcefully push the voice to the dark recesses of her mind. Getting up she glanced back at the wretched pond that had started this mess. Satisfied that the reflection glaring back at her was her own she started walking home. Luckily she and Cody lived close by each other. They had shared their childhoods in each other's backyards. Again she forcefully pushed the intruder, Cody, away as memories of a cute dimpled face with sparkling green eyes invaded her thoughts as if they were own, as if they belonged to her and had been seen through her eyes instead of his.

As she approached the run down little house she shared with her parents, Marie stopped to calm herself down. Her watch read the hour as eleven twenty two. She had missed her curfew. Steeling herself she opened the door and grimaced at the high-pitched whine it made. It had needed oil since she could remember.

Walking into the living room she was surprised to see her parents waiting for her. Though she had curfew they rarely cared enough about her comings and goings to wait up for her. Sensing a tension in the air, a foreboding quiet, she immediately stammered out a nervous apology, "Sorry ah'm late you guys, ah.." but her father cut her off with a slurred outburst, "Dammit Marie! Don't lie to me girl! What did you do to that Richards boy?".

He was drunk, not good. And he somehow knew something wrong had happened with Cody, really not good. "What do you mean…Ah.." But again she was cut off this time by her father switching on the television. There was Dean's house where the party had been and police cars were parked all over the front yard. The reporter was saying something but Marie wasn't paying attention because just then a stretcher was shown being pulled out of the house by two EMS guys and on that stretcher lay her childhood friend, her adolescent crush, her first kiss, Cody. He was lying still and she could just just make out his shallow breathing. Just then she realized her father had gotten up and was stumbling around the floor yelling at her while waving his arms about angrily. Her mother was cowering in her corner of the couch on the verge of tears.

Finally some words managed to penetrate the hazy nothingness that had enveloped her. "Mutant! Filthy mutant! That's what they're saying Marie. That some monster sucked the life right out of him, put him in a coma. You Marie, they're saying you did it! How long have you known, have you just been lying and waiting to murder us in our sleep you filthy mutie!" and now her mom really was crying and she realized that during her father's tirade he had reached for his shotgun he kept in the corner of the room. Marie stared stunned as he pointed it at her and the only thing that saved her in that moment was her father's intoxication. His aim was so bad he missed her by a foot hitting the TV instead. As it sparked and smoke rose from the shattered screen Marie woke up from her stupor and sprang into action.

She ran as fast as she could into the forest surrounding their house. The second shot was better than the first hitting a tree right above her head. She heard her father yelling "And don't you ever come back filthy mutant scum!" as he fired another shot but she didn't see where this one hit because her vision was blurred by tears and she was running as fast as she could, running for her life. But to where?

Please let me know what you think and how I can improve. and **please please review** because i don't know if i should continue if no one likes it. Next up, mystique!


End file.
